


A Little Push

by crazy_redd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, fanon deleted scene, mostly canon compliant, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_redd/pseuds/crazy_redd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based right at the beginning of Season 1.  When Emma decides that she's going to leave Storybrooke, Gold tells a story, in the hopes of getting the savior to stay in town.  Not shippy, just a short little snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Push

It was unusual for Gold to eat in Granny’s diner. Everyone knew that he didn’t really like the place. But sometimes he got the itch for a sub-par hamburger, especially since he liked the ketchup. Sitting in the booth in the corner was his favorite place, because then no one could really sneak up on him and he could keep an eye on the diner in front of him. 

Just as he was finishing up his hamburger, the blonde newcomer rushed into the diner, placing a key down on the counter. “Yeah.” He couldn’t hear much of what was going on, given Granny was speaking in a hushed tone. “Thank you, by the way, for the place to stay. I just can’t stay any longer.” 

“Are you sure?” Granny asked, though Gold could barely hear it. But he needn’t. He had all the information he needed from the savior of Storybrooke, who was just about to leave. Gold could tell it in her voice. She just needed a little push. To get things going. Keep her here so she could break the curse. Granny nodded and scurried off into the back. Emma took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink from Ruby. Gold slid out of his booth, hand on his cane, and limped over to the bar.

“Leaving so soon, dearie?” Gold’s face was straight, showing little to no emotion. Emma wasn’t sure if this news was good, or bad to him. Then again, she had been getting a… different vibe from him from the instant she met him the first time. 

“That’s really none of your business.” Gold flashed a short grin and held his hands in front of him, resting on his cane. 

“Let me tell you a story, Miss Swan. Long ago, I had a son. His name was Baelfire.” Something in his face changed, though his expression stayed the same. Emma watched him with curiosity. “I did what I thought was best, and tried to give him the best life. But then I made a decision, and I lost my boy. I regretted my decision the instant Bae was gone. I dedicated my life to finding him, but I haven’t found him yet. I’m not even sure he’s still out there.” It almost looked like he beginning to snowballing. As if he started out with a point, but then the memories kept coming out. Open the gates and the floods would take over as one might say. 

“I assume you have a point in telling me this?” Gold smiled a little and nodded ever so slightly. He seemed to recover from his snowball trip. 

“My point is, if I had the chance you have now, I would cherish it. I wouldn’t let it go. I would fight, with my life, to keep the son I gave up. Because otherwise, you will regret it for the rest of your life.” And being the mysterious man he was, he simply walked off, leaving it at that. Emma blinked a couple times at the door after he left before turning back towards the bar, taking a sip of her drink. 

“I forgot the key,” Granny said hurrying to grab at the key that was still sitting in front of Emma. In an instant, Emma quickly grabbed it before Granny could. 

“You know what? I think I’ll stay for a couple days.” Emma didn’t listen to whatever Granny said next, thinking on Gold, and what he had told her. She wondered what he was playing at, trying to get her to stay. What was in it for him? Then again… the look in his eyes was genuine, as if he really were trying to help her. Maybe he was just trying to help her. She glanced back at the door, despite her knowing he wouldn’t be there, and stared for a few moments, room key in hand.


End file.
